A Strange Christmas Present
by Sissy
Summary: Naruto has a present he wants to give, but who's it for? What is Tsunade planing for the Christmas Eve party? Will it help Naruto in getting a present from the one he wants? shonenaisorry this is very late, blame my internet connection


**A Strange Christmas Present**

**Author: Sissy**

Uzumaki Naruto stared out the window of his apartment. The snow was already starting to fall again.

He glanced over to his calendar, reminding himself why he was feeling sad.

_December 23rd._

Naruto sighed sadly for the unth time and got out of his bed.

His ramen was already cold, but he ate it anyway. After leaving the empty cup on the table, he exited his apartment.

Naruto walked along the streets. Everywhere around him, people where enjoying themselves while buying late gifts for their loved ones, as usual.

Though Naruto had already bought a present for the one person who really deserved it, he couldn't help feel he was forgetting someone. No. He didn't _feel_, he _knew_ who he was forgetting, but the pain in his heart made him forget about it. No. He discarded it from his thoughts.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" Naruto heard the familiar voice and quickly put his mask on.

"Hi Iruka-sensei! You out here buying presents like the rest?" he asked his favorite teacher with a fake smile.

"Yeah. I totally forgot to get presents for the kids at the academy." Iruka said nervously, glancing upward then at Naruto, "But don't worry. I already bought yours!"

"Really?! Me too! So I'm just here to look at stuff." Naruto smiled, a bit real, at his teacher.

"That's good. But, did you buy for your friends?" Iruka asked, somehow sensing that Naruto hadn't.

"No, 'cause people don't like receiving gifts from me. Only you Iruka-sensei." Naruto grinned.

"But what about your teammates? Or Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka asked him worriedly.

"Kakashi-sensei has you Iruka-sensei. He doesn't need anything else." Naruto pouted, "Plus, Sakura-chan would never accept something from me and Sasuke-baka doesn't accept any presents from anyone." Naruto told him, somewhat sad about that last part.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Iruka asked worried about his ex-student.

"Yeah! Don't worry too much Iruka-sensei!" Naruto smiled fakely at his ex-teacher.

"You know, there's a party at the academy tomorrow night. You can come if you want, though it's only for gennin and higher ninjas so Konohamaru-kun and his friends can't come." Iruka handed him a ticket for the party, "You know, 'cause then they'll fall asleep since the party while last up to like, three in the morning or so." Iruka smiled at the boy, who slowly took the ticket.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei! I'll see if I can go!" Naruto smiled and walked off.

"It's this okay?" he asked almost no one in particular.

"It'll be fine Iruka." a silver haired man passed an arm around Iruka's shoulders, wrapping him possessively, "Now, we just need the other prey." he smiled.

"Don't worry. I already got it covered Kakashi." Iruka smiled at his lover affectionately.

… …

Naruto continued his window-shopping until he arrived at this little shop that had lot of ceramic figurines for sale.

He watched them all curiously, but the one that caught his attention the most was the small figurine of a redish fox, somehow very strange because of the nine tails it had, holding a red and blue fan, while smirking, as if thinking up a prank to do to a passerby.

Naruto smiled and chuckled lightly. Though he knew _that_ person might never accept it, he could keep it as something to laugh at in his home if _that _person didn't accept it.

Going inside, he quickly bought the figurine after having a mini fight with the owner, who almost at first refused to sell him anything. Naruto didn't bother asking the guy to gift-wrap it if he himself could do it in his house.

He left the store, rather quickly after putting the figurine in a bag very angrily, and didn't even notice where he went so he eventually crashed into someone.

"OW! Who the hell?!" Naruto cursed and noticed the person, "Sakura-chan?!" he said very surprised.

"Huh? Naruto? You out shopping?" Sakura asked as they both stood up.

"Kinda. I finished already." Naruto told her, making sure the figurine wasn't damaged.

"Yeah, me too." Sakura smiled a bit sincere, "Anyways, I have to go and wrap the presents, so I'll see you tomorrow at the party?"

"Yeah, sure." Naruto smiled, almost forgetting about the party, and Sakura politely said goodbye before leaving.

Naruto sighed and left for his apartment again, this time at a slow pace.

… …

Naruto sighed as he watched the snow slowly fall. Yesterday passed rather quickly and it was the day of the party. Meaning, today was,

_December 24th._

'Just an hour before the party.' Naruto thought as he looked at the party invitation Iruka had given him. Naruto sighed again, 'Why am I even going?' he wondered.

Naruto glanced at the two neatly wrapped presents on the table before sighing yet another time.

'Well, I guess better early than never.' Naruto sighed, yet _again_, before leaving his apartment with the two presents and the invitation.

It took him about thirty minutes to actually arrived because he kinda didn't want to go.

"Naruto-kun!" a voice called him as he entered the academy.

"Hinata?" he saw the girl approach him, while carrying two presents as well.

"Here!" she said, blushing slightly as she gave him one of the presents.

"For me?" he asked her and she nodded, "Thanks! But, why?" he asked rather dumbly.

"Be-because…you've been an ins-inspiration…and 'cause you've helped m-me a l-lot!" she said as Naruto observed the present.

"Thanks!" he said happily then frowned, "But, I don't have anything to give you."

"It's okay! You don't have to!" she smiled and left to where her teacher and one of her teammates were.

"That was weird." Naruto thought out loud.

"I'll say." Naruto jumped as two people snuck up behind him.

"Kiba! Iruka-sensei! Aren't you with Kakashi-sensei?" he quickly asked.

"I was. But now I'm here." Iruka smiled at the boy.

"I'll see ya later." Kiba said as he went towards his teammates.

"I see…" Naruto said to Iruka while glancing at Kiba and his teammates.

It was almost funny to see them. Hinata gave Kiba the last present she had, with a huge blush across her face. Kiba looked confused, Shino looked the same as always and their teacher, whose name escaped Naruto's mind at the moment, was smiling with relief.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Iruka asked as he glanced over to what Naruto was watching and frowned.

Iruka quickly took out a small present from his pocket and shoved it in front of Naruto's face.

"What's this?" Naruto asked as he took the present in hand.

"My present for you." Iruka said happily and Naruto smiled.

"Thanks!" he said and took out a present from his jacket, "Here's yours!"

Iruka took the present and both nodded to each other before opening the presents.

Iruka smiled as he saw his present. Naruto had given him a hand made Kakashi doll on a keychain. But he frowned at the small fact that the Kakashi doll had a recognizable orange book. He shook his head and smiled at Naruto, "I like it." he told the boy.

"You're welcome." Naruto smiled and continued to look at his present. It was a small red-orange fox keychain with a small bell to go with it.

Naruto smiled at Iruka and thanked him. They smiled at each other and went towards the party room.

"Wooow!" Naruto said amazed at all the genin, chuunin and jounin in the room.

"Come on Naruto, shall we say hi to your friends?" Iruka said, pulling Naruto to where his two teammates where.

"Huh?!" Naruto said surprised and stopped Iruka.

"What's wrong? Don't you wanna say hi?" Iruka asked.

"N-no… Um, not now I mean." Naruto blushed and ran to the other side of the room.

"Iruka-sensei?" the pink haired girl called her ex-teacher as she dragged a very angry boy with her over to him.

"Hello Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun." Iruka smiled at them, "Are you having fun?"

"Of course!"

"No."

Iruka sweatdroped at the replies, "I see. Well, try lo liven up Sasuke-kun." Iruka told the boy and left them to look for Naruto.

"I thought for sure Naruto would be here tonight. Right, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura smiled at Sasuke, who left the girl alone, "Well that's no fun." she slightly pouted.

"Hello Sakura. Have you seen Sasuke-kun?" a blond girl asked Sakura.

"Too bad Ino, he just left. Toodles." she said with a smirk and left.

"Stupid Sakura." Ino murmured.

… …

"Hello Sasuke. Have you seen Iruka? I can't seem to find him." Kakashi approached the almost sulking boy.

"I think he's looking for the dobe." Sasuke told him.

"I see… And Naruto isn't around here?" Kakashi asked.

"How should I know?" Kakashi thought Sasuke pouted.

"Alright then." Kakashi turned around, "Oh yeah! Before I forget."

"What now?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Good luck with giving that present." Kakashi smiled before disappearing.

"Asshole." Sasuke murmured as he tried to hide his faint blush.

… …

"Okay people!!! Listen up 'cause the main event is about to begin!!" Mitarashi Anko yelled with a microphone at the ninja in the large room.

From one side, Naruto stopped talking with Iruka and Kakashi, who wouldn't stop touching Iruka everywhere very indecently, to listen to what was happening. In another part of the room, Sasuke was paying attention as Sakura stopped talking with her friends.

"Hokage-sama here will explain a few things for this event." Anko let the fifth Hokage come up to the stand and handed her the microphone.

"Okay people, I'm sure you're all anxious to go home or whatever, but for our main event we'll have a present exchange." she smiled when she received the confused looks from all the ninjas, "I'm sure you're all thinking that this isn't much of an event, but, this isn't a normal present exchange." she smirked as her assistant and Anko went to the back.

People began to murmur amongst themselves, wondering what exactly had their Hokage planned. Naruto began to dislike whatever they had planned so he began moving out.

"I know you're all curious as to what we're planning so I'll just say it since we're ready. The objective of this 'exchange' is to rob the present of a person you like and exchange it with one you wish to give to the person. It doesn't really matter if the present wasn't directed to you so I must wish the best of luck." Tsunade smirked.

Sasuke slowly crept to the nearest window before all this managed to begin as Naruto stopped.

"The event will begin as soon as the lights go out. Then, you'll have an hour before you are to return here, successful or not. If you don't return then I have no interest in sending someone to look for you, so I suggest you all be careful." at this Kakashi grinned and Iruka got goose bumps.

Tsunade glanced over all of them and yelled, "Let's begin!!!" before the lights went out.

As soon as it was dark, Sasuke jumped out by one of the windows and Naruto ran out the door. Sakura smiled as the room emptied itself and the lights were turned on again.

"Looks like not everyone needed to leave." Anko smiled telling Tsunade.

"Are you all happy with what you have?" Tsunade asked the remaining ninjas.

They all nodded and cuddled with their partners, Sakura smiled happily at Hinata and Kiba as she noted Kakashi and Iruka weren't there.

"Is something the matter? You didn't leave." Tsunade asked her.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm just worrying for Iruka-sensei's safety. He might return pregnant." Sakura sighed and Tsunade laughed at the joke.

"Don't worry. He'll probably be back baby-free." Tsunade laughed as she sat to wait.

… …

Naruto sighed. He looked out the window of his apartment and watched the ninjas jump around; some were girls in search of Sasuke.

Since he really didn't want to participate in that event and he didn't plan on coming back to the party so he just decided to stay in his house. He left the presents on his table. One was the one Hinata gave him, still wrapped; the second Iruka's, along with his key of the apartment; and the third the wrapped figurine he was going to give.

"No use worrying about it. I'll never probably give it." Naruto sighed as his window was opened.

"Move dobe." the voice ordered.

"Sasu-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's hand as the older boy closed the window and threw Naruto and himself on the floor.

"Shut up you idiot! You want me caught?" Sasuke asked him.

"That would be a nice thing to see. I'm especially curious to know who you were planning on giving to, because you wouldn't be running if you didn't have a present." Naruto grinned.

"T-that's none of your business." Sasuke blushed, yelling in whispers to the blond.

"Ah-ha…" Naruto smiled wickedly, "If you're acting _that_ weird then it makes me wanna know who it is you're wanting to give to." Naruto said grinning as he slowly came towards Sasuke's face.

"W-what are you…?" Sasuke asked blushing.

"Is it perhaps…" Naruto began, his face inches away from Sasuke's, "…m-"

"NARUTO!!" Naruto jumped and the sound of the door knocking and quickly threw Sasuke under his bed.

"What?!" Naruto asked infuriated.

"Is Sasuke-sama there?!" he heard the girls ask.

"Why on earth would someone who's above me be here in a low class place with a stupid orphan like me?" Naruto said, very sarcastically.

"Yeah, that's true. Later stupid!" he heard the girls leave.

"You think you're stupid? That's the first time I've ever heard you say something like that." Sasuke said a bit interested, as he popped his head from under Naruto's bed.

"Shut up. I don't need you to lecture me or something." Naruto said as he stood up and headed to the table to open the present Hinata gave him.

"Huh?" Sasuke noticed the presents, "You actually received presents?" he asked smirking.

"Iruka-sensei is the only one who gives me stuff, so I give him presents on Christmas to pay him back." Naruto said, looking at the keychain, "But, Hinata gave me one as well so, I broke my record of received presents this year." Naruto smiled as he sat in a chair and started opening Hinata's present.

"I see…" Sasuke said and noticed a third present on the table, "Hey what's tha-?"

"Oh, cookies. Want some?" Naruto offered Sasuke.

"Ah, thanks." Sasuke said as Naruto sat next to him and let him take cookies.

They ate quietly and without any interruption from the people outside. As Sasuke finished another cookie he gathered his courage and asked:

"Who gave you the third present?"

"Huh? Third present?" Naruto looked over to the table as saw the present he was going to give, "Oh, that one. That's the one I was planning on giving." Naruto smiled.

"Why didn't you?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Don't you know? I'm stupid." Naruto said jokingly as he hit Sasuke's forehead.

"Fine." Sasuke said as he got out from under Naruto's bed and walked over to the table.

"What are you going to do?" Naruto asked as he quickly closed the curtains of his apartment so the ninjas outside wouldn't look in by chance.

"This." Sasuke smirked as he got out his present from somewhere in his clothes and put it on the table, taking Naruto's present on the way.

"Hey!" Naruto said and tried to catch Sasuke, who moved away with the present.

"Now this way, those stinking fools won't be wanting my present, but yours." Sasuke smirked.

"You idiot!" Naruto yelled, blushing like an idiot.

"What? You're not planning on giving it anyway. It's probably for Sakura anyhow." he continued smirking.

"You idiot! Read the label, stupid!" Naruto told him, still blushing from embarrassment.

"The label?" Sasuke asked confused and looked at the small label on the present, "'To a complete and total ass, from Naruto'. So? Who's it for?" Sasuke asked.

"Isn't it obvious…'ass'?" Naruto blushed and looked away.

"…For me?" Sasuke was surprised.

"Yeah…" Naruto still didn't look at Sasuke.

"Can I open it?" Sasuke asked.

"Only if you want it." Naruto said and slowly moved to the table to see the present Sasuke left.

Sasuke slowly opened the present as Naruto examined the one Sasuke left on the table. It didn't have a tag or a name, so Naruto wasn't sure for whom it was. Sasuke smiled when he saw the figurine.

"Thanks." Sasuke told him and noticed Naruto examining his present, "You can open it if you want." Sasuke told him.

"Really?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded.

Naruto looked a little overjoyed and quickly opened it. As soon as he saw the contents, he wasn't sure what it was. He knew this weird plant was a mistletoe, since Iruka once talked to him about it, but he couldn't figure out what Sasuke was planning with it.

_"A person under a mistletoe is usually very lucky."_

Remembering that Iruka had said something of the sort to him, he placed the mistletoe above his head and didn't notice Sasuke walking towards him.

"Hey Sasuke, who's this fo-?" Naruto gasped as Sasuke kissed him.

_"You can get kisses under the mistletoe from anyone, so be a little careful of crazy people."_

Iruka's words were implanted on his head as he let the mistletoe fall onto the floor and kissed Sasuke back.

As both boys hungrily kissed each other, they eventually fell on Naruto's bed and began undressing. Sasuke slowly crept for under Naruto and Naruto, in a surprise, separated from Sasuke.

"Oh? Shy?" Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up you bastard!" Naruto yelled, blushing furiously.

"Come on. I don't think it's that bad." Sasuke said smirking.

"Do you like me?" Naruto asked with a serious face, yet still with a blush.

"Huh?" Sasuke was caught off guard, "What kind of question is that?" he asked, glaring at the boy.

"Just answer the question." Naruto glared back, still blushing.

"…" Sasuke lowered his head and murmured something that made Naruto very surprised, but as soon as he was surprised he was just as angry.

"Is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?" he asked with a pout.

"It's a 'yes' dobe." Sasuke sighed and kissed Naruto softly, "Now do you like me?" he asked seriously.

As Naruto contemplated on how to answer the question, Sasuke got a little bored of waiting so he continued to undress Naruto.

"H-hey!" Naruto yelled, blushing.

"You're taking too long to answer, so I'll just rape you." Sasuke said boredly.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, a bigger blush on his face now.

"What?" Sasuke asked, not stopping.

"Stop!" Naruto was almost having a heart attack, "Alright, alright! I like you!!" Naruto said and Sasuke stopped.

"Heh." Sasuke smirked and softly kissed Naruto.

"Jerk…" Naruto muttered and gave into Sasuke.

… … …

_Owari? Not!! Let's find out what happened afterwards at the party!_

As the hour passed, the ninjas were returning in pairs or alone, some successful and others not so successful. Sakura played cards with Tsunade, Shizune and Anko as they watched everyone return.

"Looks like those two didn't return." Sakura smiled evilly as she won again, "Tsunade-sama, you suck at this." she noted.

"Oh, shut up. But it looks like this party was a success. Should we do it again on New Years?" she asked evilly.

"I think I'll pass." Sakura said.

"Tsunade-sama, please don't do anything anymore." Shizune cried.

"No way. I'm enjoying my authority." she grinned and looked away.

The other three girls sighed and shook their heads. It was bad enough now that Tsunade was getting all these weird ideas, they didn't need any more.

-OWARI-

Sissy: Wai!! We finally finished!!! Three days right?

Kody: Yup. But only because you wanted to do this.

Aoi: Still, this started out nice and ended up strange, why?

Sissy: It's elementary my dear. All this happened because this fic started out innocent but ended up like that after I read 'Desire', 'Selfish Love', 'Passion' and 'Golden Cain', who all btw have sex scenes. I'm a bad girl XD

Kody: Whatever. All reviews and criticism are welcome as long as it helps Sissy become a better writer or whatever.

Aoi: Don't listen to him! Write whatever you want! Freedom of expression!

Sissy: Fight the power!!!

Kody: All Naruto characters DO NOT by any act of the Lord belong to us, so don't sue.

Sissy: We're just making the world a better place!

Both girls: NOT! Lol!

Kody: You're high on sugar again aren't you?

Sissy: How'd you find out?

Kody: How can I not?


End file.
